Sonic in Mortal Kombat
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Sonic and his friends were chosen to be in Mortal Kombat to defeat the evil emperor, Shao Khan, in order to protect Earthrealm. But the fights are a lot more complicated than the ones that Sonic knew from his world...it's filled with blood baths. Will Sonic succeed in winning the tournament? WARNING: Blood, language, disturbing themes.


***Chapter 1: Chosen Fighters***

* * *

Sonic made a spin dash at Eggman's mechs, and ran towards the robot that Eggman was inside. The mad scientist growled in annoyance. Sonic made a smirk and broke the window and destroyed the keyboards in order to have the robot shake uncontrollably. Eggman got out of the robot and stood before the blue hedgehog who made a smirk.

"You win this time, Sonic! But, this isn't the end!" Eggman said with a look.

"Give it up, Eggman! I beat you every single time for many years, and this world will never be touched by an evil scientist like you!" Sonic said with a wink. "No one could beat the blue hedgehog!" Eggman climbed on his flying mobile and started to glide over his enemy.

"You'll see, Sonic. Next time, you won't be so lucky in beating me." Eggman said. So, he was gone. Sonic closed his eyes in pride. His job is now done. The wind suddenly picked up, making Sonic's spikes move around, and thunder was heard. Sonic opened his eyes and noticed the clouds are forming. Lightning was seen, and thunder was getting louder. It's a nice day out, but now the weather changes. What's going on? It couldn't be Eggman's plan...could it?

"Sonic!" Tails' voice cried out. Sonic turned around and saw Tails coming towards him. "You have to come home! I've picked up something strange on my radar."

"Tails! Didn't you see the weather? It changes!" Sonic asked pointing at the dark sky.

"Come on! It's the reason why the weather is like this!" Tails said by grabbing Sonic's wrist and drag him away. But before they could reach to the grassy hills, a bolt of lightning appeared in front of them, blinding their sight. Sonic opened his one eyes a little to see a figure forming in the bolt. Sonic and Tails saw a tall man wearing white trousers, a long sleeve top with grey and silver shoulder strap, knee shin pads, and arm guards and a blue tabard with a black belt and wide straw hat.

"What the...?" Sonic asked. "Who are you?" The man looked at the two confusion mobians with a frown of confusion. Sonic clenched his fists. The man finally spoke to the blue hedgehog.

"Do not fear me, hero. I have come to seek your aid." He told Sonic. The blue hedgehog blinked a few times. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" The man asked.

"...Yeah." Sonic replied. "And...who are you?"

"I am Raiden. A Thunder God." The man replied. "I am the protector of Earthrealm. Are you familiar with Mortal Kombat?" Sonic turned to Tails who shrugged. They have no idea what that is. But to Sonic, it sounds like a fighting tournament. Raiden began to explain about the evil emperor named Shao Khan who plans to rule Earthrealm and the other realms. Sonic figures that this Earthrealm is where he is now. "Sonic, do you accept to defeat Shao Khan in order to protect this world?" Raiden asked.

"How could I say no? Of course I accept!" Sonic said with a smile. "But, why are you choosing me though? Isn't there anyone else who's helping out?"

"You are a fighter, are you? Only well trained fighters can go into the Mortal Kombat Tournament." Raiden replied. "There are more fighters back in Outworld to accept the offer of mine. You are the only one in this world who is strong enough to help us. That is, if there are more like you who can aid as well."

"My friends are fighters too!" Sonic said. "Trust me, they are tough." Raiden made a bow.

"Very well. I will summon them in Outworld. Now..." Raiden made Sonic disappear by lightning to send him to Outworld. Tails watched Raiden disappear as well to find more fighters that Sonic had mentioned.

"What the heck just happened?" Tails asked himself.

* * *

"Mortal Kombat?" Espio asked in confusion. Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Vector, and Shade are in the room with Raiden. The Thunder God just explained the situation and Sonic was now in Outworld. And the chosen fighters by Raiden must protect their own realms from Shao Khan. The red/orange echidna approached to Raiden with a bow.

"I hope you don't mind me by asking this, but, is Mortal Kombat filled with death? You have to finish off the opponent with fatalities?" Shade asked.

"Yes. It is by the rules. After finishing two fights, you must kill your opponent." Raiden replied with a nod. "By the order of Shao Khan and Shang Tsung." Knuckles began to crack his knuckles with a glare.

"No way I'm letting those bastards kill any of my friends!" He said. "We decided to go with you!"

"Sonic is waiting for us out there." Blaze said.

"We won't let our guard down." Espio said with a bow.

"Same here!" Amy said holding her hammer, making a smirk. Everyone else joins in. Raiden nodded and disappeared with his chosen fighter to get to Outworld. The Konquest begins...


End file.
